


Master of my Fate

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, It's pretty useless actually, Jesse has a kind of prescience, Noodle Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: BZArcher: Jesse McCree is precognitive. But the problem is he can only see /stupid/ shit.He knows who he's having lunch with in two days. He has no idea they're going to get shot at that morning.

Jesse McCree is precognitive. It's fucking useless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/gifts).



> My first day on the Overwatch Writers Guild discord, Archer dropped this prompt, and I wrote it.

McCree figured he had the most useless form of prescience probably ever. In movies, it was shown as vivid visions of things to come, but McCree had never had that. It was flashes of his own thoughts, ones he'd possibly have years in the future.

He lit a cigarillo as he thought over the most recent flash.

_Hanzo smiled at me,_ and the feeling like he'd seen the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Now who the hell was Hanzo?

 

Months later, after the recall went out, McCree found the answer, but the glimpse of the future made less sense than before. Hanzo Shimada was cold and brusque with everyone, especially McCree, and he didn't know why. 

_He came outta nowhere,_ flickered across Jesse’s psyche, leaving a coppery taste in his mouth reminiscent of his ‘gift’. He cursed and changed course from his room to Genji’s. 

The cyborg had been meditating with the Shambali monk, but lifted his head when McCree threw himself onto the bed. “What troubles you, my friend?”

McCree groaned long and loud into the mattress. 

“Ah. Your visions.”

“They ain't visions, they're thoughts I'm gonna have. I had one ‘bout your brother a few months ago.”

“Something that does not fit your first impression? Relationships and impressions can change, Jesse. It did with us.”

“Please never again bring up the disaster that was us dating. I will pay you to never mention it.”

Genji’s laughter blended nicely with his master’s, and McCree found himself smiling. After over thirty years, he'd learned to stop over analyzing his flashes. Mostly. 

“Would you like to join us in meditation?” the Shambali- name, what was his name- asked gently. “It may help you decipher this vision.”

“Not a vision,” McCree corrected,“and no thanks. Genji tried to show me once. Kept fallin’ asleep.”

“Sorry, Master Zenyatta, McCree can't learn anything. He doesn't have a brain.”

McCree launched himself off the bed and into Genji’s side, sending them both crashing to the floor. Genji let McCree sprawl on top of him, though he did put Jesse’s hat on his own head.

“You're a shit,” McCree laughed, then blinked. “Hold up, I've got one thought to add to my list and one to cross off.” He rolled off his friend and dug a small notebook and pencil from his pocket.

The notebook had been a gift from Gabriel Reyes years ago, so he could write down his flashes. He flipped to the last used page and crossed off one from a few days ago ( _’you little shit’_ ) and added the thought from earlier. 

Genji pointed to the first thought on the page. “The one about Hanzo.”

“Yeah. It ain't the words that have me confused, it's the feelings that came with it. Whenever it is I'm gonna think that for real, it's not an idle thought. It's important. And I don't understand why.”

“And you said it was months ago? When, exactly?”

Jesse flopped onto his back on the floor, remembering nights spent like this so many years ago. “Still trying to prove that theory of yours?”

“Theory?” Zenyatta inquired, content in just observing up to that point.

“I have a theory on the timing of his flashes, as he calls them, if not the cause or what decides the thoughts he gets,” Genji explained. “I believe when events are set in motion that will lead to the thought, that is when he receives them.”

“An’ I think it's just random,” Jesse said as he checked his other pocket for cigarillos and a lighter. 

“Don't smoke in my room,” Genji told him. “Are you less frustrated now?”

“Not really, but I'll let you get back to your spiritual stuff.” McCree pushed to his feet and reclaimed his hat, tipping it politely before taking his leave.

He figured no one would mind if he used the kitchens to make some Mexican hot chocolate before bed and set off whistling, wondering idly about the flash from before. It had been accompanied by a muted sense of surprise, distant enough to mean the thought, when he had it, wasn't going to be the most pressing thing on his mind. 

Most useless form of prescience probably ever. 

Jesse’s whistle trailed off as he stepped into the kitchen to find Hanzo already there, filling Lena and Genji’s kettle with water. There was a box of Genji’s loose leaf green tea on the counter as well.

“I think Angie’s got some chamomile and honey stashed up there. Better for sleeping, apparently,” McCree said conversationally, sauntering over to the fridge and grabbing the milk. 

“This is fine,” Hanzo answered evenly as he turned on the stovetop and set the kettle on the burner.

“I won't be in your way, will I, darlin’?” McCree asked as he crouched to look for Torbjorn’s baking chocolate in the lower cabinets. The engineer had probably moved it since the last time Jesse had used it.

“No,” Hanzo said curtly, then sighed. “I would like to… apologize, for my rudeness earlier today. My brother was very excited to see you. You are not what I was expecting for his romantic companion, but I am in no-”

“Now, hold your horses there. ‘Romantic companion’? No, no, no, Genji ‘n I are jus’ friends. We dated a long time ago for about a month, but it didn't work out. Is that why you were so bent outta shape earlier? Because you thought I was sleeping with Genji?” Well, technically, sex had never stopped being on the table, but Hanzo didn't need to know that.

“Oh.” It was almost an embarrassed noise, and McCree rocked back on his heels to glance over at the other. Hanzo refused to meet his eyes, but the tiniest hint of a blush colored his cheekbones. It was cute, if Jesse was honest.

“Ya ever have Mexican hot chocolate?” McCree asked. “My recipe makes more than I can drink by myself, if you want any.”

Hanzo tilted his head slightly to the side as he considered. “I would not protest,” he said, reaching to turn off the burner under the kettle. McCree waved him off, though, replacing the kettle with a saucepan of milk.

Hanzo took the mug when Jesse passed it over twenty minutes later, cradling the ceramic in both hands. “You said you did once date my brother?”

“Oh Jesus Christ, he brought it up tonight already,” Jesse groaned. “Back when we were both in Blackwatch, we were bitter and angry all the time. That's not a good basis for a romantic relationship. We're good friends now, though.” He tried to meet Hanzo’s eyes, but the archer stared at his mug in shame. “Look, Shimada-san, I know what you did, but Genji’s forgiven you, and I'm no saint myself. And Overwatch ain't a bad place to start over.”

“I am beginning to see that,” Hanzo admitted, then changed the subject. “Winston told us to meet early tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Gotta be sure we all know each other's abilities. Some of us have got supernatural shit going on, too, like Genji’s dragon or Lena’s accelerator, and the whole team has to be able to work with or around it.”

“An asset meeting,” Hanzo summarized. He sipped his hot chocolate straightened in surprise. “It's very sweet, and spicier than expected.”

“Yeah, it bites if you're not prepared. And it's more like a meet’n’greet than an asset meeting. Winston and Lena aren't very military.” 

Hanzo nodded seriously, drinking again, and McCree wondered what it would look like if he actually smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, twice as long as my typical chapters rip me

McCree tucked himself in a corner at the meeting the next morning in hopes he'd be overlooked. He knew it wouldn't happen- didn't need precognition for that, he was friends with Lena and Genji- but a man could dream. 

Genji’s dragon, Ramen, appeared in her smaller form for everyone to fawn over before she get fed up and fled to Jesse’s lap and the meeting moved to Zenyatta. Mei quietly admitted her control over cold and ice, and Lena explained her chronal disassociation. 

“-So I have a bit of control over my own timeline, with the help of this,” Lena finished, patting her accelerator fondly. “Alright Jesse, your turn!” 

Ramen hurred and ducked into his serape. “Go back to Genji,” McCree grumbled at the dragon and yelped when she nipped his arm. “Fuck, fine, you useless noodle.”

“You're stalling,” Genji said, sounding self satisfied. 

Jesse flipped him off. “Alright, alright. I'm precognitive, kinda.”

“Holy shit, you see the future?” One of the new recruits, Lucio-something, about rocketed from his seat. “That's fuckin’ cool, man!”

“It's really not. I don't see the future so much as catch glimpses of thoughts I'm gonna have. It's useful sometimes, I guess, it did actually help build Lena’s accelerator, but mostly it's shit like ‘this pizza's awful’ when I won't actually have that pizza for another three weeks.”

“That sounds… disappointing.” Lucio slumped in his chair. “Do you ever know when you'll have the thought?”

“Nope, nev-” McCree cut off as he felt Ramen’s tiny claws tug on one of his nipple rings. His hand shot up under his shirt, but not quite fast enough. The dragon had the curved metal in her mouth when Jesse pulled her free. She chirped.

“Is that a nipple ring,” another newbie, D.Va, deadpanned. “Oh my God. That dragon is my new favorite.”

Genji burst into loud shrieking laughter, and across the table, Hanzo seemed torn between shock and indignation. In Jesse’s hand, the dragon hurred again and slithered free, drifting back to her master with her prize.

“And this meeting is derailed,” Winston sighed. “Thankfully, I believe that's the last of it, unless Shimada Hanzo wishes to introduce his own dragon.”

“Dragons,” Hanzo corrected, still trying to choose a reaction. He finally decided on resignation. “No, I believe we are done.”

A pang of disappointment shot through Jesse’s chest. He quashed it immediately; his dumb crush from last night didn't need to be rearing its head now. 

From the corner of his eye, Jesse saw Lena bounce over to Hanzo and slung an arm across his shoulders. Genji sidled up to McCree and offered a stainless steel barbell. 

“Ramen was quite unwilling to part with this,” the cyborg told him. “Also, Lena wants to go to lunch in the town nearby. She's inviting the new recruits, my brother included. Would you join us?”

“O’ course,” Jesse answered, accepting the barbell. “Gotta welcome the newbies.”

“And your crush.”

“Now hold on-” but Genji was slipping off, laughter shaking his frame.

It was so strange, seeing the younger man so at ease. When he'd left Overwatch the first time, Genji had been lost and angry. His master had been good for him.

The Watchpoint had a shitty old pickup held together mostly by rust and a prayer, but it worked. McCree tried to race Lena for the driver's seat, but she blinked ahead giggling, bright blue light arcing behind her. 

“Maybe you'd do better if you laid off the cigarillos,” she chirped when Jesse made it to the truck. He was gasping a little. 

“Maybe if you didn't cheat. I'm older than you, anyway, I should drive.”

Lena drew herself to her full height, still a good half head shorter than McCree. “I'm chronally disassociated, Jesse McCree. I am ageless and eternal. Now get in the back, Hana and Zenyatta get the cab.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jesse doffed his hat in mock respect.

“Ladies,” Genji huffed playfully, his master at his side. The others had caught up. “You're both lovely.”

“McCree more than me, obviously, you shagged _him_ ,” Lena teased. Both of them laughed while Jesse groaned.

“Thank you, I needed to hear that about my brother,” Hanzo said dryly. 

“That sounds like a story I need to hear,” D.Va- _Hana_ \- insisted, scrambling into the truck bed before anyone could stop her. “Come on, Cowboy, story time.” 

“Genji knows the story as well as I do,” McCree groused.

“But you're embarrassed, so it's better,” Genji said. Hana hummed her agreement while Lucio climbed in next to her.

Jesse sighed and accepted his fate. “Back in the old Overwatch, Genji an’ I worked in the covert ops division, Blackwatch.” He heaved himself into the truck bed. “We were both angry and bitter and tryin’ to leave behind the people we used t’be. Mostly, though, we were lonely. The relationship itself didn't last too long.”

“The sex did,” Genji added, vaulting into the bed with grace. Jesse immediately tried to push him back out. Hana mimed throwing up.

“The Broom Closet Incident,” Lena said solemnly, and even Genji looked ashamed. “It was legendary. Reyes, the head of Blackwatch, found ‘em shagging in a broom closet. I could hear the yelling across the base. Learned a lot of Spanish swear words that day.”

“Shit, what was that… twelve years ago?” McCree tipped his head back and longed for a smoke. “Things went to shit not long after that. Reyes dragged my ass into Overwatch to begin with, and we lost him in the Swiss explosion. Without him, I saw no point in stickin’ around.” 

Lena pulled herself up on her arms to press a kiss to Jesse’s cheek. “Sorry, luv. I know he meant a lot to you. I'll go help Zenyatta get cozy in the cab, then we can go. Hanzo, want to jump in with me?”

Hanzo inclined his head. “Thank you, but I must decline. I might survive a crash out here.”

Lena laughed bright and loud. “Alright luv, if you're sure. There is an open spot if someone wants it. Not you, Jesse, your hips are wider than mine. Ya won't fit.”

It was a long standing joke. “Child bearing hips,” McCree sighed. “Ma keeps askin’ when I'll marry.”

Lena giggled, the sound cut off as she pulled the door closed. Hanzo climbed into the truck bed with as much grace as his brother and settled next to McCree. 

“How’re we payin’ for this?” McCree asked. “I didn't exactly bring much with me to Spain.”

“I gotchu,” Lucio insisted, lifting a hand. “I'm kinda a music icon, Eastwood.” McCree snorted at the nickname. Lucio grinned. “Hey, we're friends already!”

The truck rumbled to life. For a heartstopping moment, it stalled, then jerked forward. Jesse cursed as he nearly lost his balance. Then they were off, wind nearly lifting McCree’s hat from his head and setting Genji’s scarf to whipping. Hana shrieked with delight and tried to stand, but Lucio grabbed her before she could.

The café, when they arrived, was open-air and bright, a small handwritten sign in the window declaring _omnic friendly!!_ with a smiley face. Lena dragged Hana and Lucio inside to order, promising she remembered Jesse and Genji’s favorites from twelve years ago. Hanzo told Hana to surprise him. McCree wondered when their friendship happened. 

McCree lounged in a chair at the table they'd claimed, smoking. He kept up with idle conversation once Lena returned with their food.

“Jesse, where are you?” Genji asked eventually. 

McCree nodded slightly towards a small group on the other side of the café patio. “They've been casing the joint since before we got here.”

“You noticed, too,” Hanzo mused softly. 

Jesse flashed him a grin. “Of course, darlin’. If they try somethin’ while we're here, you newbies sit tight. You're not used to bringing your weapons everywhere, so you left ‘em at the Watchpoint, I'll reckon.”

“Yeah,” Lucio admitted. “So, if they start shit, we focus on getting civilians out?”

“You got it, partner.” Jesse tipped his hat. “Who does have their weapons?” He kept his tone light. Lena, Genji, and Zenyatta gave an affirmative. 

“I do not have my bow, but I have training in several martial arts,” Hanzo added.

“Hopefully it won't be necessary, and you're reading ‘em wrong,” Lena said. She didn't sound convinced; she knew if anyone could pick out a criminal in a crowd, it was Jesse. 

It wasn't long before one of the men McCree pointed out stood and fired a gun in the air. The Overwatch agents pushed away from their table, Lena chirping, “Time to go to work!”

She blinked off into the café proper to evacuate the staff. Genji leapt towards the building wall, climbing to flank, while Jesse dove and tipped over a nearby table, pulling the family sitting at it behind cover. 

Hanzo rolled neatly to the space next to McCree. “Get them out,” the gunslinger hissed, tilting his head to the children cowering with them. Hanzo nodded sharply. 

Jesse breathed in, out, reached to touch the copper-red at the back of his mind. His prescience responded, the one time it was useful, with the locations of the men as he pulled the trigger three seconds in the future. McCree’s eyes glinted that same rusty color, and he vaulted the table, Peacekeeper drawn.

One, two, three men went down, there were four earlier, where was the last-

The man barreled into McCree’s side, knocking him down. His gun was raised, pointed at Jesse, and he thought in muted surprise, “He came outta nowhere.”

The gunshot echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have no warnings for major character death.


End file.
